


Mów do mnie tak...

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [75]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, a lot of kiss, kiss, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bardzo tęsknił za Danny'm</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mów do mnie tak...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> \- Mów do mnie tak. Mów do mnie jeszcze.  
> 25.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

           Steve był pewny jednego. Danny już nigdy nie powinien wyjeżdżać do New Jersey. Takie rozstania bardzo źle się kończyły, a ostatni tydzień rozłąki był wprost nie do zniesienia. Dlatego nie czekając, wyszedł po niego na lotnisko, choć jego partner prosił by tego nie robił. Cóż, on nigdy się go nie słuchał.  
          Gdy tylko zauważył Danny'ego wychodzącego przez wielkie drzwi, podbiegł i go pocałował. Tydzień to o wiele za długo.  
– Steven! – Danny jak zawsze zareagował natychmiast.  
– No co, stęskniłem się za tobą. Chyba miałem prawo, prawda?  
– Oczywiście, jednak...- McGarrett po raz kolejny zaatakował jego usta co na moment wybiło go z rytmu. – Steven!  
– Tak, mów tak do mnie jeszcze. Stęskniłem się za twoim głosem.  
– Rozmawialiśmy codziennie, czasem nawet... – Danny przyjrzał się podejrzliwie swojemu partnerowi, po czym pokręcił głową. – To przez te seks telefony, prawda?  
          Steve spłoszył się ledwie zauważalnie, nie puszczając go jednak, nawet na moment.  
– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – zaprzeczył szybko.  
– Och, tak Steven...  
         Zamiast odpowiedzieć, komandor wolał po raz kolejny go pocałować. Może i tęsknił za głosem blondyna, jednak pocałunki były o wiele lepsze.


End file.
